


take a sip from my secret potion

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun learns that it's not that good of an idea to use black magic in making kyungsoo fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a sip from my secret potion

**Author's Note:**

> **title:** take a sip from my secret potion  
>  **pairing:** baekhyun/kyungsoo, bff!baekhyun/jongdae  
>  **word count:** 4.9k  
>  **rating:** g  
>  **warning:** unaccountable black magic reference, latin phrases as spells, poor writing, unedited  
>  **summary:** baekhyun learns that it's not that good of an idea to use black magic in making kyungsoo fall in love with him.  
>  **author's notes:** at the end.

Baekhyun stares at his computer screen, intently reading the article,  _Black Magic 101_  on  _fyeahblackmagic.tumblr.com_. He yawns as he scrolls down to the next paragraph. The article screams boredom because of a big chunk dedicated to the history of black magic.  
  
If only he did not run out of human (as how Baekhyun puts it) options, Baekhyun wouldn't even surf the net for answers on _how to make someone (aka the ever perfect Do Kyungsoo) fall in love with you_. Well, okay, for the past month, he has been seeking advice from strangers (who may or may not be psychos). It’s not his fault that his friend is practically useless and unsupportive.  
  
("Just give it up. Kyungsoo is clearly not interested," Baekhyun's good (but ultimately, worthless) friend of five years, Jongdae says.  
  
Baekhyun's tired of repeating the response: "but I really like Kyungsoo and I want something to happen between the two of us." Jongdae is too incompetent and heartless to understand.  
  
"If you're that desperate, why don't you do some voodoo to make him fall in love with you." Jongdae annoyingly mutters.  
  
"What do you call that again???" Jongdae pauses to think, fingers snapping to recall two words which can accurately capture the essence of his greatest advice to date.  
  
"Ah! That's it! Black Magic!" Jongdae exclaims and Baekhyun starts to question his life choices.  
  
Why must he be friends with Jongdae?)  
  
As much as Baekhyun wants to mock Jongdae for his incompetence, he admits that his useless friend has a point. When all human things fail, one should resort to the supernatural... or preternatural. Whatever term  _fyeahblackmagic.tumblr.com_  categorizes this phenomenon.  
  
Baekhyun reaches the end of the page only to learn three things: (a) black magic history is cool; (b) witches and wizards do exist but doesn't mean they're bad people; and (c) there a list of places which serve as home to the black magic practicing community. Baekhyun's eyes scan through the list of places and to his luck, he sees the names of his town and a familiar street:  _ _Praestigii__  Lane.  
  
Baekhyun is aware of  _Praestigii_  Lane. He passes by it on his way to the university and on his way home. He notices the intricate bronze engraving of the street’s name, written in thick gothic letters. The sign is drilled onto a brick wall, a pillar to the entrance of the semi-isolated magic community.  
  
He decides to visit tomorrow.  
  
  


  
\--♡--

  
  
  
Baekhyun feels a shiver in his system the moment his feet steps on a faded line that separates the world of  _Praestigii_  Lane from its outskirts. Hands buried deep in his pockets, he takes a stroll down the rock-strewn street. He marvels at the Elizabethan architecture, homes made of stones or wood, which may have been erected hundreds of years ago. A mystical aura envelops the place and the scents of different herbs and spices merge with the air. Baekhyun feels that he is living inside a jar potpourri. Not that it's a bad thing.  
  
Baekhyun takes out a piece of wrinkled paper in one of his pockets. He smoothens it out and tries to comprehend his scribbles. The words following the first bullet read: Madame Sunkyu's.  
  
Madame Sunkyu is a fortuneteller, a divination expert who sees into the future with the help of tealeaves and crystal balls. According to her customers' reviews, she has a success rate of 90%.  
  
Baekhyun ventures the streets to look for the acclaimed fortuneteller’s shop. The search ends when he sees an old stone home. Its wooden doors are open, and the words,  _Madame Sunkyu's_  are embossed on a big oak plank hangs over the purple velvet drapes at the entrance. Baekhyun parts the drapes and steps in the low-lighted world of Madame Sunkyu.  
  
The woman, in her late 40s (according to her bio posted in fortunetellers.about.com), sits behind a crystal ball. The gypsy-like clothing serves as proof that she is one of those traditional fortune-tellers who work in carnivals. But as how fortune-tellers.about.com presents it, carnival fortune-tellers are fake, people like Madame Sunkyu are divination experts.  
  
Baekhyun takes a seat.  
  
"How may I help you?" the woman asks, her voice bounces off the stonewalls. Baekhyun gulps, scared and shy to express his request. The woman coos him to share and he gives in, filling her with details about this boy named Kyungsoo, who he thinks is his soul mate but she doesn't seem to like him.  
  
The woman faintly smiles at him. Her hands touch the glowing crystal ball and she mutters some words unknown to Baekhyun.  
  
"Show me!" Madame Sunkyu finishes off with a loud imperative. Baekhyun trembles when the woman looks into the crystal ball. She gasps and then, nods her heads. She makes sounds of approval and sighs – leaving Baekhyun dumbfounded.  
  
The fortune-teller shifts her attention from the glowing ball to Baekhyun.  
  
"I felt some odd vibrations from the doe-eyed boy. Your luck is okay but we can only know where this would go if we know his luck too. But as what I mentioned, there's a different aura surrounding him and I can't get into that."  
  
Madame Sunkyu takes a breather for Baekhyun to absorb everything she said. "So, I suggest that you continue to seek magical help because the mystery emanating from him makes it difficult for you to captivate him using human advances."  
  
Baekhyun doesn't have any idea of what to do and say. Like what? Kyungsoo is mysterious or what not? Weird vibrations? The whole idea is vague.  
  
"What do I do?" Baekhyun inquires  
  
"Use this." She hands him a white gold bracelet, little accessories dangling from it. What captures Baekhyun's attention is the spherical white gold charm with a gray marble center. The woman notices this and smiles.  
  
"That one you're looking at is the mood charmer, simply said. Now, that will try to penetrate his unreadable aura. When it turns red, it means that he has already fallen for you. It takes the charm at most 3 days to work. If it doesn't then, sadly, that's a decrease in my success rate."  
  
The woman gives Baekhyun another grey marble charm that plays as the determiner. The charm will change in color, in synchronization with the one attached to the bracelet.  
  
Baekhyun purchases the so-called charm bracelet. He knows he is lucky and that he will be part of the 90% success rate.  
  
  
The night prior, Baekhyun wraps the charm bracelet inside a box.  
  
He gives it to Kyungsoo, his wide eyes stare at Baekhyun’s face. He looks confused as to why Baekhyun is nicer to him even if he tries his best to being sluggish.  
  
"Wear it." Baekhyun insists. Baekhyun’s lips tug into a smile fastens the charm around his wrist.  
  
Four days pass and the gray marble thing changes into different colors but red. Baekhyun is in dismay.  
  
  
  


\--♡--

  
  
  
Baekhyun resorts to Plan B when Plan A: Divination fails. He wanders the streets of  _Praestigii_. He looks for the home of Irene, a witch who provides services to non-magical folks.  
  
In Baekhyun's time of despair, he enlists for her help.  
  
Baekhyun's eyes land on a bronze nameplate:  _Irene Domi Maleficae_. His fingers clutches onto a rusty bronze doorknocker. He pounds it thrice.  
  
"Is Irene here?"  
  
Baekhyun waits for a few moments and knocks on the mahogany door again.  
  
Still no response.  
  
Baekhyun turns his heel when no one answers the door. He walks away as he ponders what other ways he could resort to.  
  
Baekhyun shrieks (which is unmanly but of course, he doesn't admit that). His body jolts because of the sudden swing of the door. It forcefully clashes against the current of the wind.  
  
Baekhyun turns around. A lady in a black hooded cloak stands in front of him. He doesn't see her face, only the movement of her lips.  
  
"I take it that you are looking for me?"  
  
Baekhyun nods.  
  
"Come in then. Let's solve that love problem of yours."  
  
Goosebumps escape Baekhyun's skin.  _Creepy._  
  
He goes in guided by the lady in the cloak. Her back facing Baekhyun, she removes the hood revealing the back of her head, braided black hair. They continue to walk. She leads him into another room in her home. Irene tells Baekhyun to sit down and so he does.  
  
Not showing her face to him, she rummages inside a dusty cabinet. She goes through some of the drawers in search for something. Baekhyun slightly fidgets, unaware of what is happening at the moment.  
  
Her hands reach a black rectangular box. She removes the lid and takes out a slender rosewood stick.  
  
"There!" She exclaims. "Finally found my wand!"  
  
She faces Baekhyun and takes delight in the expression painted on his face. The lady is young, no more than 25 years of age, and beautiful.  
  
"I'm so sorry for the mess." Irene raises her wand and recites a few words. Gusts of wind swirlsaround the room, and objects fly. After a few moments, the room becomes spotless.  
  
Baekhyun looks around and is overwhelmed at this. This is cool.  
  
"So, matters of the heart?" Irene asks and Baekhyun's trance breaks.  
  
"Uh. Yeah."  
  
"Okay. I don't think you can really cast a spell with a wand," she faintly laughs, "but I'll give you something to chant when the person you like is in your presence. Recite this like a mantra and the purer your heart is, the better the results." She innocently smiles, eyes curved in crescents, and hands Baekhyun a piece of tea-dyed paper.  
  
Baekhyun reads word per word, not understanding a thing. Irene softly chuckles.

  
_puro cordis  
veris amoris  
amaturio  
meum amorum accipe  
et tene hoc_  


  
"It means: with a pure heart, of a true love, I wish to love. Receive my love and keep it," Irene says. It breaks Baekhyun's inability to read the foreign language.  
  
She instructs him to repeat the words after her, carefully enunciating each line. She corrects him for any minor mistakes.  
  
"It's in Latin. It's meant to be heard so be careful or it might not work."  
  
Baekhyun continues to practice the incantation until he perfects it.  
  
  
Baekhyun greets Kyungsoo every time he meets the introverted boy. Whether it's a 'good morning,' 'good afternoon,' or a 'good day;' he never fails to greet Kyungsoo and ask how the latter’s day is. Kyungsoo answers curtly and leaves without words.  
  
Kyungsoo moves on queue and walks past Baekhyun after his daily greeting habit.  
  
"Kyungsoo, wait!" He calls out. He attemps to test the incantation. Kyungsoo heeds to Baekhyun’s call and gives him full attention.  
  
Baekhyun fumbles as he recites the incantation. He continues to recite it for a few more times until he gets it right and feels a chill run in his spine. The incantation is working.  
  
Kyungsoo has a perplexed look on his face. Thinking that everything is in place, Baekhyun beams at Kyungsoo. The doe-eyed boy purses his heart-shaped lips into one thin line.  
  
Kyungsoo mutters a word before leaving.  
  
Baekhyun observes the entire day and  _Plan B: Spells_  crumble into dust.  
  
  
  


\--♡--

  
  
  
Baekhyun sighs as he saunters down  _Praestigii_  lane once again. He searches for his final alternative: an old man named Jungsoo who is an apothecary keeper.  
  
Baekhyun turns the doorknob and the door chimes sound, announcing Baekhyun's entry into the shop.  
  
"How can I be of service?" The man's voice is low and quivering.  
  
"I need a..." Baekhyun stammers, embarrassed of what he searches for, "a lo... lo... love potion?"  
  
A big shelf houses different bottles in various colors and shapes. The old man mumbles in response and then goes through the labels of each glass bottle. He starts from the topmost shelf until he reaches the lowest level. He doesn't find what Baekhyun needs.  
  
"Please wait a little more."  
  
The man disappears into a red velvet curtain that leads to another room of the apothecary. Baekhyun hears sounds of tumbling and clashing of metals.  
  
Jungsoo gets out after some moments. He emerges with a small crystal vial in hand. Bright pink liquid shines from the glass ampoule. Jungsoo hands it over to Baekhyun.  
  
"The more drops you use, the stronger its effect. It should be consumed by swallowing, be it food or drinks."  
  
Baekhyun leaves the store with the small glass container in hand. He holds onto the last way he could use to make Kyungsoo fall in love with him.  
  
  
  
"Good morning!" Baekhyun approaches Kyungsoo. The boy doesn't look up to affirm Baekhyun's presence. He carries on with his reading.  
  
"I'll leave this here." Baekhyun scoots down and puts a red velvet cupcake on his desk.  
  
Kyungsoo looks up and takes the cupcake. He smiles and swipes a good deal of cream cheese frosting. He finishes the cupcake in less than 5 minutes.  
  
At the end of the day, Kyungsoo comes up to Baekhyun and thanks him for the cupcake. Kyungsoo complements his baking skills and returns a genuine smile.  
  
Baekhyun has a good feeling things will end well. But Baekhyun's assumptions, more often than not, remain at the level of assumptions. Nothing follows the day of the cupcake move. Kyungsoo reverts to her cold demeanor.  
  
Baekhyun concludes that maybe it's because of the amount of potion he mixed into the dough. He used 10% of the small vial. Maybe, he needs to increase the measurement.  
  
In his next attempt, Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a cup of caramel latte. This time, he is sure to have added twice the amount used in the cupcake.  
  
Kyungsoo consumes the drink when Baekhyun is not in sight. The latte answers his all-nighter woes.  
  
Baekhyun and Kyungsoo meet before sunset. Kyungsoo thanks him, flashes a smile, and then, playfully punches his shoulder.  
  
"You're really nice, Baekhyun."  
  
The same events transpire. Kyungsoo is back to his old self the next day. Unlike yesterday, the potion wears off a few hours later.  
  
  
  
For Baekhyun’s next move, he gives Kyungsoo a bottle of orange juice and a box of tarts. He increases the amount of potion he uses – splitting the measure between the food and drink. He offers it to Kyungsoo before the start of the Elementary Calculus class. Kyungsoo displays a blank face. Baekhyun leaves the food and drink in Kyungsoo’s hands.  
  
Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo enjoy the food and drink at lunchtime. Maybe this time, things will go as plan.  
  
Their paths cross at the school grounds – both are on their way home. Baekhyun offers to walk Kyungsoo home to which the latter agrees to. The typically quiet Kyungsoo starts to chatter, conversing with Baekhyun. They jump from topic to topic as they walk home.  
  
Baekhyun’s fingers brush against Kyungsoo’s. Their elbows touch and bump against each other. There is an abrupt quake in Baekhyun’s system when he feels the other’s fingers intertwine with his. Heart beating fast, he holds Kyungsoo’s hand tighter.  
  
The love potion works and it feels good.  
  
Kyungsoo lets go of Baekhyun’s hand when he reaches his home, which is a few blocks away from the entrance of  _Praestigii_  lane. He thanks Baekhyun once again for the walk home, the box of tarts, and the orange juice. Baekhyun’s head hangs low, hiding flushed cheeks.  
  
“So I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo waves at Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun is overwhelmed with the sweetness Kyungsoo shows. It is so unlike Kyungsoo and, at one point, he feels guilty for using the love potion on the boy. He walks with Kyungsoo on the way home – their hands clasped, swinging slightly as they take the stroll.  
  
Everything is short lived when Kyungsoo returns to the normal state two days after.  
  
  


\--♡--

  
  
  
Baekhyun is hopeless and weak to push through. He has 40% of the potion left in the vial and he has to cleanly execute his plan or he loses the chance to make Kyungsoo fall in love with him. He visits the storekeeper Jungsoo for advice on how to prolong the effect of the potion. He diligently follows the old man’s instructions.  
  
Baekhyun slowly pours the liquid in a clockwise manner into the blender as the efficiently mixes the vanilla milkshake (made with love for Do Kyungsoo). He transfers the milkshake from the blender to the personalized cold cup and finishes the presentation with whip cream and vanilla sprinkles.  
  
Baekhyun places the milkshake on Kyungsoo’s table. He leaves and heads over to Jongdae. Their table is a few meters away from Kyungsoo’s. He looks at the boy, hoping that Kyungsoo finishes the milkshake. He eats his lunch as he waits for Kyungsoo to make the move.  
  
_Any moment now._  
  
Baekhyun shifts his attention to his lunch for a split second and when he turns to look again, he sees Kyungsoo’s debate team co-members pass the milkshake around. Baekhyun’s first instinct is to sprint towards Kyungsoo’s table, hoping to save the milkshake from being consumed and praying that what he is thinking that will happen… (the plan backfiring on him) will not actually happen.  
  
There are twelve people in the debate team and eleven of them have taken a few sips of the milkshake. Kyungsoo is left with an empty glass.  
  
Baekhyun reaches Kyungsoo’s table in defeat. It is evident that Kyungsoo hasn’t taken any taste of the milkshake because the boy doesn’t react in the same way as the seven boys and four girls of the debate team react: on their heels to follow Baekhyun. They all stand up to approach Baekhyun, grabbing his hand or patting his head, Baekhyun’s mind works fast and he is on his feet, sprinting for his life out of the university. Kyungsoo’s eleven co-members are at Baekhyun’s tail. He takes a toll for his life, thanking his early jogging routine. He just hopes his stamina could still carry on with the litany of love potion induced students who are chasing him.  
  
Baekhyun takes a right, turns to the left, runs forward, and follows different twists and turns in the attempt to escape the mad runners. He ends up in the entrance of  _Praestigii_  Lane and doesn’t even think twice. He heads to the apothecary and talks to the old man about his problem.  
  
“Love is sensitive, Baekhyun ssi. You should have been aware of that. I don’t know for how long the infatuation will linger before it disappears so you should steer clear for a while. That is the thing, son. It’s not really a good idea to fake love.”  
  
Baekhyun is doomed. The potions’ effects, as of now, are irreversible and he needs to suffer the repercussions. He leaves the apothecary with a troubled mind and heart – not knowing what next step to take to remedy the situation, and guilty that he has been so desperate into making Kyungsoo fall in love with him.  
  
He looks to the left and then to the right – checking for any sign of induced and deranged superfans that he might come across. He sighs in relief when he sees not one hint of danger. Baekhyun shoves his hands in his pockets and walks down the street. He passes shop by shop, staring at his changing reflection on the shop windows. This idle time, without running and hiding, enables him to think and, maybe, atone for his actions.  
  
_Baekhyun can never really have a chance on Kyungsoo and this, he should accept._  
  
“There he is!” A loud scream disrupts the stream of Baekhyun’s thoughts. He hears loud chattering and chanting of his name. He takes a step back, and catapults himself to run as fast as he can.  
  
_Praestigii_  Lane is called a lane for a reason: it comprises of one long street, heading into one direction. The end of the lane is a brick wall and this leaves Baekhyun no other choice but outrun his superfans towards the entrance.  
  
The entrance is around 200~300 meters away and he is scared that his legs might give up the fight. Baekhyun has been fleeing from his fans’ club the entire day and he hopes that he can end triumphantly. If it doesn’t, maybe, this is his fate – to be swallowed by his own misery.  
  
The first 100 meters is a challenge but for every succeeding meter, Baekhyun feels uneasiness in his legs. There is a burning sensation that slows down his pace. This is not a good sign for him or for his life. Past the (what he thinks) is the 150 meter mark, Baekhyun looks back to see that the gap between him and the ones chasing him is diminishing. He closes his eyes and takes a split second to offer a prayer and ask for forgiveness.  
  
Faith not faltering, Baekhyun continues to run. He thinks that he is about to meet his end when Baekhyun sways to the force of the hand that unexpectedly pulls his wrist. His body follows the direction and he ends up in a familiar place. He sees a dusty old cabinet that he is well acquainted with.  
  
“Thank… you… so… much, I-rene.” Baekhyun catches his breathe in between syllables. He stands opposite figure as tall as him (which means this is not the witch, Irene). The figure’s face hides inside the cloak’s hood.  
  
Baekhyun shifts his attention from the figure to his wrist, the figure’s fingers still wrapped around on them, pads of the savior’s skin touching Baekhyun’s own.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Baekhyun hears a low velvet voice that figuratively melts his knees. As he turns, he sees the face of his savior unraveled from the cloak’s hood and Baekhyun’s instant reaction is to open his mouth in awe.  
  
Doe eyes and heart-shaped lips.  
Everything is in a craze.  
  
Can someone explain to Baekhyun what the hell is happening? Did he drink the love potion himself? Because, seriously, he is hallucinating that Kyungsoo is with him… right now.  
  
“I’m sorry for that,” the wizard says. He lets go of Baekhyun’s wrist.  
  
Kyungsoo walks past Baekhyun and checks through the window. Baekhyun’s army of fans scatter around  _Praestigii_  Lane in the hopes of finding their one true love, Byun Baekhyun.  
  
“They are still there. You can stay here for a while.”  
  
Kyungsoo leads Baekhyun into the room the latter has been when he met with Irene. They take their seats and Baekhyun remains silent.  
  
“Why Kyungsoo is at the witch’s house” is a question he would like to know the answer to.  
  
Kyungsoo opens the top drawer of the same dusty old cabinet Baekhyun saw Irene rummage through. Baekhyun is puzzled.  
  
“I’m a wizard.” Kyungsoo ends the deafening silence that fills the room.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I’m different. This is why I’m isolated at school. Not everyone is aware, let alone, accepts people with mystical roots.” Kyungsoo continues to say.  
  
Baekhyun absorbs the newly revealed information. Is it overwhelming. Yes. Does it appear weird. To some extent, it is. Scary? Not. At. All.  
  
“Also, Irene is my half-sister… in case you’re curious.”  
  
Silence saturates the room again and Baekhyun is deep in his thoughts.  
  
“Coffee or tea?” Kyungsoo injects a question that interrupts Baekhyun’s internal monologue.  
  
“Oh. Ah. Water sounds better.”  
  
Kyungsoo flicks his wand and utters a spell.  _Aquae._  
  
A tall glass of ice-cold water appears in front of Baekhyun. He is amazed at how the magic thing works and this amazement hinders him from quenching his thirst.  
  
“Are you immortal?” Baekhyun asks.  
  
“No. My family dates back to black magic practitioners and descendants ever since. I’m still human, only mystified.”  
  
Their conversation ends. Baekhyun wants to ask numerous questions but he doesn’t have the guts to do so.  
  
“Seems like you’ve got a handful of lovers on your plate,” Kyungsoo laughs. Legs crossed and back slumped into the sofa, he seats across Baekhyun.  
  
“Yeah.” Baekhyun drinks from the glass.  
  
“Word has it that your love potion backfired.”  
  
Baekhyun nods his head as he finishes the glass of water and finally, satisfies his thirst. He stretches his legs, flexing his limbs and resting his tired body.  
  
“Love potions are hard to control, Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo utters another spell and a cup of tea pops out. He takes a sip. “… which is why one shouldn’t use that potion in the first place.”  
  
Many things invade Baekhyun’s mind. He remembers how desperate and miserable he is just because the boy he likes doesn’t even care to spare a minute to notice him. Baekhyun knows love doesn’t work that way but sometimes, people should at least do something.  
  
“I like you,” Baekhyun blurts out. He doesn’t flinch. He knows that he couldn’t take back what he had just said so he stands by it.  
  
“I am aware of that.” Kyungsoo drinks the tea once more and returns back to his seating position.  
  
“No, you’re not.” Baekhyun’s defenses are on high. “You avoid me like I’m the plague. You don’t spare a millisecond to look my way. I’ve done a lot of things to make you notice me, like me, love me. Heck, I even resulted to black magic, for the love of lemon tarts! You have no idea how much I want to ask you out on a date. But of course, you will never know because it’s you and I’m not up your alley.”  
  
“I know that too.”  
  
Baekhyun parts his lips but words do not come out. He is far too confused with how Kyungsoo is reacting. Maybe, the moving on idea is a good choice.  
  
“I think that they’re not outside anymore. Shall we go and see?” Kyungsoo walks ahead of Baekhyun. The coast is clear so he parts velvet drapes before opening the wooden door to escort Baekhyun back to the lane.  
  
“You didn’t even give a response to my confession. I feel so pathetic.” Baekhyun weakly chuckles and heads out to the streets.  
  
“I’m different, Baekhyun. It’s not something people…” Kyungsoo pauses and emphasizes on the next two succeeding words, “normal people can understand. You would’ve known and got repelled by that fact.”  
  
“I know but I am not repelled.” Baekhyun argues. He leaves Kyungsoo’s home and gets going.  
  
The struggle between his feelings for Kyungsoo and his rationality are getting out of hand. He doesn’t want to move on from Kyungsoo but he knows that they can never be. He also thinks that Kyungsoo is an ass for fitting him inside a box because he doesn’t even judge Kyungsoo – not even a teeny tiny bit.  
  
“Baekhyun oppa!” A high-pitched female voice startles Baekhyun’s late afternoon melancholic thoughts and he panics. He has to be on the run again. Baekhyun strides but his speed is against him. The swarm of superfans catch up and Baekhyun knows he is on the losing side of the battle. He closes his eyes to face his defeat.  
  


_saeculum retroago  
ante indigestum eventum!_

  
Baekhyun opens his eyes to see the litany of potion induced fans woozy and dizzy. They stumble onto their stances. They shake their heads to get rid of the throbbing pain. He hears the eleven students ask questions and recollect their memories of the chaotic chase.  
  
Baekhyun hopes that they forget it for good.  
  
One by one, Kyungsoo’s co-members leave  _Praestigii_  Lane. Baekhyun waves goodbye to some students who are his classmates. This lessens the awkwardness and the suspicions. Without any memory of why they are in the said lane, they go along Baekhyun’s friendly gesture and head back to school.  
  
Baekhyun rushes to Kyungsoo’s home. His fingers hold onto the doorknocker and he thumps it thrice. The door opens and Kyungsoo greets him. Kyungsoo goes back to his introverted self – the Kyungsoo who Baekhyun interacts with at school.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You saved me twice today.” Baekhyun brings up.  
  
“Why did you save me?” He presses a question.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t answer.  
  
“You didn’t respond to my confession earlier. I think it’s courtesy to answer this one.”  
  
Deep inside him, Baekhyun hopes that Kyungsoo might share the same feelings. There is always a reason for everything and Baekhyun never fails to hold onto a strand of hope when it comes to situations where everything seems impossible and hopeless.  
  
“You know, Jongin has a crush on you. Seulgi too, even if she knows you’re gay. A lot of my co-members actually like you. Yet, you didn’t take advantage of them.”  
  
“Okay. But you’re not answering the question…” Baekhyun trails. His eyes are fixed on Kyungsoo, hoping to draw out an answer from the boy.  
  
“I don’t like them. I like you. Why would I take advantage and savor the attention they give me?” Baekhyun kids around and he notices how Kyungsoo’s eyes light up.  
  
“You induced me with the potion but you didn’t even take the chance to kiss me.” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip.  
  
“Did you want me to kiss you?”  
  
“NO! OF COURSE NOT!” Kyungsoo reacts quite aggressively.  
  
“It would be improper to do so. Isn’t it bad enough to magically make you fall in love with me?”  
  
Baekhyun observes the blinking of Kyungsoo’s eyes and the quirking of the wizard’s lips. Kyungsoo is thinking and Baekhyun hopes that the thinking includes him. When Kyungsoo doesn’t make any sound, let alone, respond, Baekhyun takes it as his queue to leave.  
  
“Hey, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo calls out. Baekhyun pretends to look around (although he knows it is Kyungsoo who has called him) and approaches Kyungsoo again.  
  
“I think I forgot to tell you that…” Kyungsoo pauses for a short while, “I like you back.”  
  
The corners of Baekhyun’s lips yank into a wide smile upon hearing Kyungsoo’s words.  
  
“Judgment not caused by magic?” Baekhyun makes sure.  
  
“Not. At All.”  
  
Kyungsoo leans in. His face is a few inches away from Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise and Kyungsoo takes it a step further. He puts on a small grin and moves a little closer until their noses touch.

**Author's Note:**

> \- title is from little mix's black magic.  
> \- the latin words are not translated by google translate. i study latin so it may contain errors. i tried. i haven't studied the imperative mood so... yeah.
> 
> translations  
> \- Irene Domi Maleficae (Irene's House of Black Magic)  
> \- puro cordis veris amoris amaturio meum amorum accipe et tene hoc (with a pure heart, of a true love, i wish to love. receive my love and keep it.)  
> \- aquae (water)  
> \- saeculum retroago ante indigestum eventum (reverse the present back before the chaotic event ensued)


End file.
